James
James (Japanese: コジロウ Kojirō) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically the Team Rocket trio, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around, trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, but always failing. History Early Life An only child of millionaires, James was forced to endure formal society while growing up. Often having to take part in numerous lessons and activities he had little to no interest in, he eventually began to grow weary of the rules and standards that appeared to be ever-present within the upper-class. He presently enjoyed visiting his Nanny and Pop-Pop and his only real friend among the estate was his pet Growlithe, Growlie. At young age, James got fed up with the formal balls that his parents would host, when on one of these balls, he met a girl named Jessiebelle that he developed a crush on. He wrote his feelings for her in a letter and his parents gifted him a tresure chest to put it in and give to Jessiebelle to make sure no one read it before she did. However, when he paid her a visit that night, she revealed they had been engaged and demanded that James replaced Growlie with a Skitty. He refused and fled, realizing how selfish Jessiebelle was. He forgot what the password was and so he had Growlie bury it with Dig near one of his summer estates in the Sinnoh region. Jessiebelle refused to leave him alone, so he and Growlie ran away. James collapsed in a street and sent Growlie home where he joined Pokémon Tech and met Jessie. They both flunked out and joined a Bicycle gang on a bridge near Sunny Town together. Eventually, Jessie, James and the bike gang went their seperate ways. Training Days James then joined Team Rocket and was partnered up with Jessie. They were then partnered up with Meowth under unfriendly terms that ended up with James getting injured in an accident of falling off a bridge in order to save Meowth. However, he promised never to let Jessie down and rejoined the trio. Jessie and Meowth helped him in a mission where they almost succeeded in capturing the legendary Red Snorlax. They then graduated from the Team Rocket Training Academy and became the Team Rocket trio. Jessie and James were bother temporarily mentors to Christopher. He also recieved a Koffing for christmas. Kanto In Pokémon Emergency!, they attacked the Viridian City Pokémon Center and encountered Ash Ketchum. Ash's Pikachu used ThunderShock and sent them "blasting off" and they decided to catch Pikachu. James's Koffing also evolves into Weezing just to make him feel happy. In Holy Matrimony!, Jessie and Meowth forced James to accept his parents' mansion for profit, but this was simply a trap to force James to marry Jessiebelle. Luckily, Growlie came to his rescue and they managed to escape. James stated he was happier living with Team Rocket than having millionares as parents and rejoined the trio, leaving Growlie behind once again. He has a habit of getting fooled into buying worthless Pokémon by a Magikarp salesman. James also captures a Weepinbell that he leaves at a fake breeding center, leading it to evolve into Victreebel. It has a habit of biting him on the head. Johto In Johto, James is forced to Trade his Victreebel away for a Weepinbell that has a special Sweet Scent to attract other Pokémon to get ahold of Larvitar and Elekid. To his dismay, it evolves into Victreebel and bites on Jessie's head which forces her to toss it away using Arbok. James uses bottlecaps to create a stand during the Silver Conference. Hoenn In Hoenn, James is forced to let go of Weezing to protect a group of Koffing, but then gains a new friend in a Cacnea he befriended earlier. At Fortree Cty, he fails to win a Chimecho at a festival and then buys a fake Chimecho from the Magikarp salesman, but it is revealed to be a Hoppip. He then successfully gets a real Chimecho, which he wanted ever since he was a child. Kanto Battle Frontier After returning to Team Rocket HQ and giving Giovanni a fake report that they alone disbanded Team Magma and Team Aqua, they are ordered to head to Antartaca to get rid of them. However, after seeing Butch and Cassidy with some high-tech equipment, they instead decide to improve their motto and stay in Kanto. During this time, James visits his grandparents because Chimecho is sick. He leaves it with them at the same time as May's Munchlax is as well and they take a truce with James. During the truce, James befriends Nanny and Pop-Pop's friend Mime Jr., which Jessie and Meowth steal in their backup plan. James uses Cacnea to beat Jessie's Seviper and then leaves Chimecho behind. Mime Jr. then hops into an empty Poké Ball and replaces Chimecho as James's Pokémon that hops out of its Poké Ball. Sinnoh In Sinnoh, James visits his second summer cottage and finds his beloved Carnivine that he captured in the Pastoria City Great Marsh. However, Mr. Cheese informed him that he had rung his entire family and that his parents and Jessiebelle were on their way. This forced the trio to withdraw from the summer cottage. However, James brings Carnivine along with them. Soon, he is forced into a Tag Battle with Gardenia against Ash and Dawn and Gardenia gets him to use Drain Punch after seeing Cacnea use Needle Arm. However, it fails a second time and James attempts to train Cacnea to learn Drain Punch. However, the training fails and James is forced to give Cacnea to Gardenia. Jessie and Meowth attempt to calm his heart and it succeeds. Later, Ash uncovered James's old treasure chest and James, not realizing it was the same treasure chest as the one he buried as a child, attempted to steal it with Jessie and Meowth dressed as pirates. Pikachu shocked them with Thunderbolt which caused James to remember and after a failed attempt to open the chest, remembered the letter. He tried everything to get ahold of it, even disguising themselves as Jessiebelle and her men, but eventually after Growlie blew the disguise, he got ahold of it. He explained what happened years ago and then Jessiebelle arrived. He escaped and they managed to destroy the chest by sending it "blasting off". Jessiebelle came into attemptation to force James to marry her, but James ordered Ash to use Thunderbolt on them. They then blasted off, unintentionally bringing Jessiebelle with him, but he managed to escape her. In Memories Are made of Bliss!, due to false reports that they alone defeated and disbanded Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic, along with Pokémon Hunter J, they were temporarily promoted to Rocket Executives. Unova In the Best Wishes series, the trio became more serious and less goofy, going to Unova for a project involving the Meteonite, in which they happened to run into Ash on the way. They then decided to catch Pikachu, but then decided to follow orders and using a meteorite stolen from the Nacrene Museum, they found the Meteonite in the Desert Resort. However, due to Ash's inteference along with Team Plasma's, events caused the project to be cancelled. Matori informed them that they would not be needed for any more missions, so they went back to their white uniforms and Agent status. James found a Yamask in a warehouse in Castelia City and made friends with it, giving it food and then captured it. Since then, the trio have been summoned by Dr. Zager for missions across Unova, such as using the Nimbasa Subway to steal all the Nimbasa City Pokémon Center Poké Balls, capturing the Kami trio on Milos Island and using Fujio's Carracosta. However, Ash has thwarted all of these plots. In Best Wishes season 2, they have been called on by Dr. Zager for a mission involving the Legendary Pokémon Meloetta. Pokémon James has a habit of owning dangerous Grass-type Pokémon, such as Victreebel, Cacnea and Carnivine, all of which are pleasent to Gardenia. These Pokémon also have a habit of attacking James when emerging from their Poké Balls. Also, James has a hard time when having to let his Pokémon go, such as when he was forced to Trade his Victreebel away. On Hand At Team Rocket HQ In training At home With relatives Traded away Released Borrowed Escaped Temporary Status unknown Achivements While he has not accomplished much as a member of Team Rocket, James has proven to be quite skilled at several other pursuits. He has performed well in a few side competitions, even winning a Pokémon Contest. *Hoenn PokéRinger (Runner-up) *Pokémon Orienteering (Winner) *Lilypad Contest (Winner; gave Ribbon to Jessie) In the games ''Pokémon Yellow Version Jessie and James also appear in ''Pokémon Yellow Version, at Mt. Moon, attempting to steal Fossils from the mountain with their Meowth, Ekans and Koffing. Koffing is at level 14 and can use Tackle and Poison Gas. They are defeated by Red and are sent away. They appear again at the Rocket Game Corner in Celedon City, guarding Giovanni with their Pokémon. Koffing is at level 25 and can use Tackle and Smog. Red then beats them again. They later hold Mr. Fuji hostage on the seventh floor of the Pokémon Tower, but Red stops them. Ekans and Koffing have evolved into Arbok and Weezing. Weezing is at level 27 and can use Tackle, Smog and Sludge. Their final appearance is at the Silph Co., where they once again protect Giovanni from Red while he is trying to take the newly-invented Master Ball from the president. Weezing is at level 31, and can use Tackle, Smog and Sludge. Red beats them and they are not seen again. Quotes Mt. Moon Rocket Hideout Pokémon Tower Silph Co. ''Pokémon Puzzle League Jessie and James and Meowth also appear in ''Pokémon Puzzle League, with Arbok, Weezing and a Golbat. They are the main opponents in the "Spa Service" line clear challenge. Trivia James shares several similarities with Wicked's Glinda: * Both are only children. * Both were born to rich parents. * Both were forced to endure formal society while growing up. * Both had friends they care about: Elphaba for Glinda and Jessie and Meowth for James. * Both have goals they want to accomplish: James wants to catch Ash's Pikachu and Glinda wants to help the people of Oz. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Grass-type trainers Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Team Rocket Agents Category:Team Rocket trio Category:James' family Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Rocket Executives Category:PokéRinger compettitors Category:Only children